Bolivar County, Mississippi
Bolivar County is a county located in the Mississippi Delta, or Yazoo Basin, land region of the U.S. state of Mississippi. As of the 2010 census, the population was 34,145. Its county seats are Rosedale and Cleveland. The county is named in honor of Simón Bolívar, leader of the liberation of several South American countries from Spain in the early 19th century. The Cleveland Micropolitan Statistical Area includes all of Bolivar County. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 96.75%) is land and (or 3.25%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Route 61 * Mississippi Highway 1 * Mississippi Highway 8 * Mississippi Highway 32 Adjacent counties *Coahoma County (north) *Sunflower County (east) *Washington County (south) *Desha County, Arkansas (west) National protected area *Dahomey National Wildlife Refuge Demographics 2012 Estimate }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 34,145 people residing in the county. 64.5% were Black or African American, 33.5% White, 0.6% Asian, 0.1% Native American, 0.9% of some other race and 0.6% of two or more races. 1.9% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). As of the census of 2000, there were 40,633 people, 13,776 households, and 9,725 families residing in the county. The population density was 46 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 14,939 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 65.11% Black or African American, 33.24% White, 0.10% Native American, 0.49% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.48% from other races, and 0.56% from two or more races. 1.17% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 13,776 households out of which 35.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 38.20% were married couples living together, 27.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.40% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.79 and the average family size was 3.36. In the county the population was spread out with 29.60% under the age of 18, 14.00% from 18 to 24, 25.70% from 25 to 44, 19.60% from 45 to 64, and 11.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 87.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 81.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $23,428, and the median income for a family was $27,301. Males had a median income of $27,643 versus $20,774 for females. The per capita income for the county was $12,088. About 27.90% of families and 33.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 43.90% of those under age 18 and 27.90% of those age 65 or over. Government Bolivar County is governed via a five-member board of supervisors. Each member is elected from an individual district. The county is led by a county administrator who is appointed. Communities *'Cities' **Cleveland **Rosedale **Mound Bayou **Shaw (small portion in Sunflower County) **Shelby *'Towns' **Alligator **Benoit **Beulah **Boyle **Duncan **Gunnison **Merigold **Pace **Renova **Winstonville *'Unincorporated places' **Bolivar **Choctaw (Bolivar County) **Deeson **Hushpuckena **Lamont **Litton **Malvina **O'Reilly **Perthshire **Round Lake **Scott **Skene **Stringtown **Symonds **Waxhaw *'Ghost towns' **Australia **Concordia **Eutaw **Prentiss **Victoria Education *'Colleges and Universities' **Delta State University (Cleveland) *'Public School Districts' **Benoit School District (Benoit) **Cleveland School District (Cleveland) **Mound Bayou School District (Mound Bayou) **North Bolivar School District (Shelby) **Shaw School District (Shaw) **West Bolivar School District (Rosedale) The five school districts other than the Cleveland School District are among the 20 smallest of the 152 school districts in the State of Mississippi.Amy, Jeff. "Bill forces merger of Bolivar school districts." Associated Press at the Houston Chronicle. Tuesday March 6, 2012. Retrieved on March 25, 2012. In the State of Mississippi, Bolivar County is the only one that has six school districts.Amy, Jeff. "Miss. bill would force 6 Bolivar County school districts to merge into 3 or fewer." The Republic. March 14, 2012. Retrieved on March 24, 2012. In 2012 the Mississippi Senate Education Committee passed a bill asking for the State of Mississippi to consolidate the six school districts in Bolivar County to three or two. The Mississippi Senate passed the bill 37-11. *'Private Schools' **Bayou Academy (Cleveland) Media The Bolivar Commercial is distributed in Bolivar County."bc_masthead1.gif." The Bolivar Commercial. Retrieved on April 15, 2012. Notable people *Charles Capps *Medgar Evers *T.R.M. Howard *Amzie Moore *Peter B. Starke, state representative and state senator, Confederate general in the Civil War See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Bolivar County, Mississippi *Delta and Providence Cooperative Farms References External links *Bolivar County Board of Supervisors Category:Bolivar County, Mississippi Category:Counties of Mississippi Category:1836 establishments in the United States Category:Settlements established in 1836 Category:Mississippi counties on the Mississippi River